


A Study in Blue and Green

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson has to interrupt Greg's lunch break because of the argument going on in the upstairs flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for this post on Tumblr http://canwriteitbetterthanueverfeltit.tumblr.com/post/79654201667/putthepromptsonpaper-write-a-scene-involving

An actual lunch break; Lestrdae couldn’t believe his luck. There been no new horrible crimes for the past twelve hours. Most of his team were in various courts hopefully ensuring a few more scumbags ended up behind bars. He was even caught up on his paperwork. Well, close enough to ‘caught up’ that as one o’clock rolled round he didn’t feel guilty about taking a stroll down to the canteen.

Greg was trying to decide between a steak pie and mash, or the chilli when his phone rang. The caller ID read Martha Hudson. The landlady of 221B Baker Street was a sweet old dear, but she only even called Greg when the tenants of her upstairs flat were out of control. Again.

Sighing Greg answered his phone;

“Hello Mrs Hudson. What can I do for you today?”

“Oh Inspector, do you think you could pop round and see what the boys are up to? They’ve been yelling and crashing about something wicked all morning. I’d go up myself, but my hip is so bad today I just can’t manage the stairs.”

“Okay Mrs H. I’ll be round in about 10 minutes. Is John’s memento safe with you still?"

John’s ‘memento’ was the code Mrs Hudson had come up with for John’s gun. Bless her heart, it made it easier for Greg to keep turning a blind eye towards the legality of said firearm.

“Oh yes Inspector. It’s tucked away nice and safe.”  
“You’re an angel Mrs H. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Thank you Inspector.”

Just before Greg rang off he heard a loud crash coming down the phone. What the hell had those two gotten into now?

When Greg arrived at Baker Street he could hear the yelling from 221B before he had even opened the black front door. Mrs Hudson was stood at the bottom of the stairs leaning heavily on the banister. 

“Inspector.”

Mrs Hudson had to shout to be heard over the latest round of sonorous crashing.

“You go put the kettle on Mrs H. I’ll sort them out.”

The landlady nodded gratefully and shuffled into her flat as Greg bounded up the stairs. He flung the door open and yelled,  
“What the bloody hell is going on…up…here?”

Greg’s impressive yell trailed off as the consulting detective and his blogger stopped arguing and turned to face him. It took a moment for Greg to process the scene before him.

The flat was a shambles, but not in the worse state Greg had seen it. The two men before him were one of the strangest sights Greg had ever seen. John’s hands and face were blue. Sherlock, who was wearing only a dressing gown and pyjama bottoms, was green. Were as John’s blueness was uniform, Sherlock’s face and torso were streaked with a dark green colour.  
Both of the strangely dyed men tried to talk at once and Greg snapped back into command mode.

“Shut up both of you. NOW! Poor Mrs Hudson is beside herself with worry downstairs. She’s convinced you two have been trying to kill each other all morning. So sit down and calmly tell me what all the bloody fuss is about.”

The men look sheepish at the thought of worrying their not-your-housekeeper. It took them a moment to put their chairs to right while Greg watched them with a stern look fixed on his face.

“John, tell me what happened. Shut up Sherlock, you’ll get your turn.”

Sherlock snorted, but managed to remain silent.

“He decided to experiment with the bathroom soap. When I washed my face this morning I ended up blue.”

Greg was desperately trying not to laugh.

“That explains you, but why is Sherlock green?”

John blushed a little, like a guilty school boy and muttered,  
“I put printers ink in the shower head.”

Sherlock leapt up and started shouting again,  
“I knew you’d done something! You’ve spent most of the morning trying to convince me I’d forgotten an experiment!”

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time! What about the frog spawn in the. . .”

“BE QUIET!”

To Greg’s surprise both men stopped yelling.

“You two are going to clean up this flat and yourselves. A bit of rubbing alcohol will take the ink off. Once you’re presentable you are going to go and buy Mrs Hudson a big bunch of flowers and some of that sherry she likes. Then you are going to apologise to the poor woman, who is a saint for putting up with the pair of you idiots.”

Greg waited for a moment. Neither man moved.

“Chop-chop get to it!”

Miracle of miracle John and Sherlock started putting the flat to rights. Greg headed back downstairs, still trying not to laugh, to reassure Mrs Hudson that all was well. He thought she might make him a cup of tea if he showed her the photos he’d managed to take of Dr Smurf and the Incredible Sulk. She might even let him have some cake.


End file.
